Kingdom Hearts, Behind the scenes
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: We talk with the cast of Kingdom Hearts to go Behind the scenes and see what it was like for them in there game.


**KISDOTA'S BEHIND THE SCENE WITH THE CAST OF KINGDOM HEARTS**

**With your host; the guy who types his own laugh and the Freakiest Gamer around KISDOTA**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**SC _____= Scene change to another person**

Sora: So what are we doing.

Kisdota: It's a talk show, you just tell us about your adventures in Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: Oh well, let's see, like what.

Kisdota: Tell us about the beginning, from Kingdom Hearts 1

Sora: Oh um, I don't know. It was fun I guess, dangerous at times but I got to meet a lot of friends

SC Kairi

Kisdota: So what was it like in the first game for you?

Kairi: Well if you'll remember I wasn't around much, the only good part for me was when me and Sora hugged each other for the first time, I'll never forget that, but the rest of it was pretty boring for me, especially since my heart was stuck inside of Sora the whole time. But it was nice to know that he would do all the things he did just to save me.

SC Riku

Riku: I guess I went a little crazy back then. I mean I abandoned everyone and I tried to kill Sora , what the heck was I thinking. And what would I have told Kairi if I had succeeded in killing him and reviving Kairi. "Hey Kairi great to see your alive, also I killed Sora" man did I regret the stuff I did.

SC Sora

Sora: When I started my adventure it felt so weird to me. Yesterday we were all going to ride a raft in the ocean and look for new worlds, and the next day my world is destroyed by these creatures made from the darkness in people's hearts. Then I met Donald and Goofy and they told me they need my help because I have the Keyblade. You're probably thinking I would have been more freaked out about meeting a talking duck and dog but at the time I was willing to believe anything was real at the time, if you had told me I could walk thru a brick wall, I'd give it a try.

Kisdota: I would have loved to see that, so what was it like for you in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories.

Sora: Well I'm not sure what to think of that adventure.

SC Riku

Riku: That was the day I finally started to become the Keyblade wielder I was supposed to be. It was all thanks to the King and Namine that I didn't succumb to the darkness and become Ansems or Xemnes's or whatever his name was puppet.

SC Sora

Sora: Going thru all my memories and fight the Organization for the first time, that was an experience I'll never forget. OK well technically I did forget it but Namine helped me remember again. Going up against Axel, my first nobody, I freaked out when I saw what he could do. He summoned chakerams and fire out of thin air, the fire I could take since I just thought it was magic, but the weapon. Donald can't do that. I'm thinking, this guy can't possibly be human.

SC Namine

Kisdota: So what was it like when you had to alter Sora's memories.

Namine: Well I guess I could tell you. Most of the memories in Sora were easy to alter, but when I got to his memories of his friends it was tough for me to alter them, and Kairi's was the toughest, he really does love her, a lot. Kind of makes me jealous of her. I mean even when he found out that all the memories of us together were made up he still forgave me, not a lot of guy's if any would probably say the same thing.

SC Sora

Sora: It was kinda weird finding out that everything you thought was real, was a lie, no movie reference pun intended.

SC Roxas

Kisdota: So what was it like for you when you appeared in Kingdom Hearts 2.

Roxas: Well it was alright. Didn't get a lot of PC time (P.C. is playable character as opposed to NPC Non playable character) as I would like, but still, I got a three hour beginning. That's something a lot of PC to NPC characters like me don't get.

SC Sora

Sora: I changed dramatically when the second game came out. You'll notice I was pretty slow and sloppy with my swordsmanship in the first game, but in the second one, a lot of you who played the first to second could easily see how much better I improved. I was swinging the Keyblade like a pro, I even started opening treasure cheast more professionaly whenever I got to the big treasure chest I always had one thing on my mind, tossing the Keyblade in the air and opening it in the coolest way possible. Toss whosh flip catch and open that was the new way. Back then in the first game it was just, open, big whoop.

SC Kairi

Kairi: Sora and Riku were always trying to show off, mostly to me. Whenever they had their swordfights and races Riku would always win. About the only time Sora was able to beat Riku was when they had the last race on our island. I was pretty surprised before when Sora won after years of losing to Riku.

SC Sora

Sora: "The winner gets to share a Paupo fruit with Kairi", those were the word Riku said that drove me to win. I wasn't about to let Riku take Kairi from me back then, and for the first time in my life I had actually beat him. Years of losing to him in races and sword fights, and the one time Kairi was on the line was the one time I beat him.

SC Riku

Riku: He was pretty disappointed when I said that bet we made was just a joke. I shouldn't have teased him like that.

SC Sora

Kisdota: So tell us about some of the fanfiction on here in .

Sora: Oh wow, ummm, some of it's… OK, but, uhhhhh, well I don't want to be rude but-

SC: Riku

Riku: WE'RE NOT GAY. God, why do you people think that, we're friends, just friends, NOT GAY! Jeeze, now a day's guys can't be friends without being gay.

SC: Kairi

Kairi: HAHAHAHA, oh man, haha, I was the one who introduced Sora and Riku to Yaoi. I even video taped it.

SC: Video tape

We see Kairi setting a camera in front of a computer.

Kairi: hmmhmhmm, SORA RIKU, CAN YOU TWO COME HERE.

Sora and Riku enter the scene.

Sora: What is it.

Kairi: Can you two heh heh, read this for me.

Riku: Umm, alright.

The two sit in front of the computer.

Riku: Alright, it's about us apparently.

Sora: Why are…we…what is, no.

Riku: What, why….AAAGGHH

Sora: OH MY GO- KAIRI.

SC: Kairi

Kairi: HAHAHAHA, Ohhhh, aw man, I wish this was a video and not a fic so I could show you there faces, HAHAHAHA, funniest day of my life.

Kisdota: You are aware that there's yuri fic's with you.

Kairi: Yeah but it's not as popular.

SC: Sora

Sora: Can we talk about something else, please?

Kisdota: Alright, tell us, oh people, here's some spoilers for a few of ya. What was it like at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2?

Sora: Oh man, that was an emotional day. Well first I was nearly choked to death by my parents when they hugged me hello. Then I had to discuss, for an hour, the importance of why I shouldn't have gone out to save our's and other worlds. They even tried to take away my Keyblade, for about 15 times till they just told me not to use it. I'm glad I didn't get grounded.

SC: Kairi

Kairi: My grandma, well she's not really related to me but I like to call her my grandma, was so happy to have me home, and so was I. Getting Kidnapped by a guy and put into a cage in a place full of a lot of other guys can be really stressful.

SC: Riku

Riku: My folks, were kinda sad that I "turned to the Dark side". I told them what happened and, they were worried about me. They even considered sending me to therapy, I mean yeah I tried to kill Sora, but, uhh, well… I got nothing... but I'm not homocidal.

SC: Sora

Kisdota: So why haven't you and Kairi kissed each other yet?

Sora: Wh-what?

Kisdota: You know what I mean, you had all those perfect times to make out and you did nothing. For example Kingdom Hearts 1: The dock where she asked you not to ever change, when you two were hugging each other from being a heartless, when she gave you her lucky charm, when you to said goodbye to each other when the worlds were coming back together. In Kingdom Hearts 2 you two were finally reunited after all those fights and you friggn hug, I'm starting to think those yaoi fics have some truth in them.

Sora: I'm not gay, and it's not easy getting up the courage to kiss a girl you love.

Kisdota: Oh but fighting a thousand bunch of Heartless is easy?

Sora: Well have you ever kissed a girl?

Kisdota: I… well…no… wa-wait. Did you say you love Kairi.

Sora: Ye-NO!

Kisdota: Yeah you did, you said 'it's not easy getting up the courage to kiss a girl you LOVE'.

Sora: Kairi and I- we're not- SHUT UP!

Kisdota: YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SC: Kairi

Kairi: _sigh_ OK I guess I'll be honest. Yes I like Sora, no we haven't done anything that would be considered romantic.

Kisdota: Well you should really take him while he's free, or someone else might take him. Like Riku.

Kairi: pftft HAHAHAHA, yeah, HAHAHAHA.

SC: Sora

Kisdota: We'll we're almost out of time.

Sora: Time? This is all typed out.

Kisdota: OK, I'm almost out of time. Any last words for the people out there?

Sora: Yeah, everyone, go out and get a PS3, I talked with the people of Square Enix, a year or two after the portable Kingdom Heart games I'm coming back on the console.

SC: Kairi

Kairi: Keep up the support for me and Sora fic writers.

SC: Riku

Riku: I'M NOT GAY! That is all I want to say, except, STOP WITH THE YAOI FICS OF ME AND RIKU.


End file.
